the phantom's greatest fear, a phoenix wright ace attorney fanfic
by jatgamer97
Summary: i don't own ace attorney, it is just a little story, trying to know a little bit more about the character


The Phantom's greatest fear

A shot hit his left shoulder, the bullet was leaving a path of blood on his white suit coat, threatening his life but incapable to took it, the man that was once called as Detective Fulbright, fall off the stand, his back faced the courtroom floor, trembling.

Vision was dizzy, all he was seeing between closing his eyes as fainting, was the light on the full moon above him, he even forgot about the judge standing right in front him, with a mallet declaring him guilty for his crimes

The mask was removed, _he_, a master of disguise was finally discovered in a trial, that white face and light-brown hair had no meaning anymore, it was just a piece of makeup next to him, the darkness of the roof covered his real face.

"I can hear the _fear_ inside of your voice" inside his head a voice remembered, he recognized as Phoenix Wright's

_The fear….inside me?_ He thought, _I am a spy, I feel no longer fear, or emotions_

"every human feel _fear_" "you cannot face them because you have nothing. No _love_, no _trust_" a female voice replied, passive-aggressive, the defendant Athena Cykes

_no, I have no feelings, I left them behind years ago_, he kept thinking _how can you tell? I killed your mother without hesitates _

"**OBJECTION!"** a voice younger crumbled "you are just a coward running away from himself", the younger determinate lawyer, Apollo justice

_Running away, your friend, clay…yes, he wanted to go the space didn't he? Such a quick death he had_, he just sunk into his own thoughts, railing on the bottom of his conscience _I have nothing inside me_

"you can't outrun yourself!" pointing his hand to him, Athena yelled

_Stop_

"remove your mask and unleash your emotions" Apollo followed Athena

_STOOOOP, I AM NOT SCARED! _He screamed to the voices but neither of them disappears, on the contrary, they were coming near to him, hearing them more and more clear

"confront your guilt head-on…." Said Phoenix Wright

"WITH YOUR OWN TRUE FACE" yelled at him the three of them

He turned and saw a figure in black, with dark long hair with a white patch on the front right, its gray-colored eyes and a feather on his lips, prosecutor blackquill, smiling at him, mocking him, sending his confidence at the bottom of the hell, as a katana swinging at its head's rival

_NO! GET AWAY FROM ME! _

Other figures appeared around him, surrounding.

Each of them with its own true faces, and emotions, everyone who he had performed, an astronaut sighing, _he could sigh but he didn't feel it_ , a professor with big white beard whispering "end justifies means" _he could whisper but he didn't feel it_, a green-hair man laughing _he could laugh but he didn't feel it_, a detective in white coat and sunglasses screaming "in justice we trust" _he could scream but he didn't feel it_, and some other people, men, women, who can tell how many….

"who are you" the figures begin to say at the same time, all of them pointing at him as lawyers on the courtroom

The nameless man scared, between his shaking he tried to say _I….I don't know…..please….not more…._

"who are you" the figures kept saying

_I don't know_

"who are you" they said even louder this time

_I don't know_ trying to sound louder

"who are you"

"who are you"

"who are you"

"who are you"

"who are you"

"who are you"

The figures were saying and saying, coming near to him, on his agony, the man covered his hears, and yelled at them

_STOOOOOPPPP NOWWWW_

the figures vanished, transforming their bodies in tails of dust, except one, the bight-charming detective dressing in white coat, Fulbright, but there was something different about him this time, he was with a serious expression on his face, no sunglasses, no smile, no screaming justice, only with a cut with form of "/" between his eyes, over his nose

"who are you" he said

_I don't remember _he tried to cry, but he couldn't feel it

"show me, who are you" the detective turned his gloved hands in his face, pressed his fingers on the cut and pull off his mask, revealing a disfigured eyeless face, no nose, and mutilated skin

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH _the phantom screaming, closing his eyes, hoping not to see it again

_I don't remember who I am, I don't remember who I am. I don't remember who I am_ he kept repeating until he lost his breath

_Wait….I do…._ He opened his eyes again, the figure-detective was gone, but there was an sparkle of white light in front on him…far from the distance….like a star on the night

He surprised tried to watch it closely, but the tiny light was becoming bigger and bigger, it was coming to him, suddenly the big white-light circle transformed into a square, it was a screen, a tv screen

_Wha…. what? _he looked at it

The light of the screen illuminated the floor, forming a triangle, and just in front of him, was shadow, it was a kid, the man approached, looking from behind, the kid has black-hair, sitting in front the screen, both of his arms folded, watching it.

the man tried to look close at the kid's face, his eyes were disguise on his shadows' forehead, and then….he heard a song….

_I know this song_

He turned to the tv and saw a cartoon, a black dressing man with a bandana throwing "shurikens, a ninja

_Of course, my favorite time after coming from the school, the adventures of "the super hyper mega ultimate ninja go", my favorite tv show when I was a kid _

_Hiding in the shadows _

_Outsmarting his enemies _

_I remember…._

_I remember it….._

He looked at the kid, he couldn't see his eyes again, but he could see an expression on his face, the kid was smiling, a tiny smile, but a smile after all

_But…there is something wrong with it…your smile…it looks different…..it feels…charming _

The kid was gone in an instant and the light of the tv turned everything white

The man woke up with a gasp, he felt tired…sleepy, he looked around him, he was in hospital, and in front of his face, a purple-wearing figure was welcoming him, it wasn't a dream this time, the purple were using glasses and had gray short hair

"prosecutor Miles Edgeworth" the man said coughing

"welcome back, phantom" Edgeworth said "you were lucky, the sniper didn't hit your head and we could get you here before you died for loss blood"

The man on the bed didn't say anything, just looked at his plastered arm

"miss Cykes brought you flowers, by the way" he pointed at the bouquet of daises next to the man "she said that when we were carrying you on the ambulance, she could hear your heart crying"

The man looked at it, and turned back to prosecutor's face, without saying a word either

"now" Edgeworth walked at him, sitting to a chair next to the bed, putting his glasses off, with the darkest cold eye expression on his face "you are going to tell me everything I want to know…"

"when shall begin?" the man replied

The end.


End file.
